Thunder
by MuderBurger
Summary: The encounter with the Stone Giants has left Ori a little rattled. thankfully Bofur is there to make everything better. Warnings: Fluffier than the god damn clouds.


Though not many would admit it, the Stone Giants had scared them. The noise, the movement, and the gut wrenching feeling of terror as half the party appeared crushed before their eyes was enough to traumatize them all for one night. They sought refuge in the small cave just a little ways ahead of the raging giants, and after a quick perimeter check, they settled down as best as they could; still a tad bit shaky, but thankful for the silence the rocky walls provided.

None of them spoke, for none of them had much to say. Kili remained at Fili's side, clutching his older brother's arm tightly as if he was afraid they would be separated again, and Dori and Nori checked themselves and their youngest brother for any sort of injuries. Upon finding nothing, they allowed Ori to confine himself to the corner away from the others. It was a habit Ori carried with him since childhood. Whenever he was scared, he didn't seek comfort in those closest to him like Kili or Fili, he simply hid. Sometimes in plain sight, sometimes under his blanket, but where ever he hid, he stayed there for quite a long while and did not speak to anyone until he felt comfortable doing so.

It was something that Dori had decided to let him do, for Ori was not the type to enjoy being smothered with affection from others, especially his own family. He was the type who liked to figure things out on his own-no matter how long it took- and come to terms with whatever conclusion he reached. The current situation however, he could not find and end to.

Everything he had learned growing up seemed wrong now. Granted, he had been told stories of giants in the mountains. Nori used to delight in scaring him when they were younger. He told stories of rocks that would clamber down from the highest peaks and chase misbehaving dwarflings to the ends of Middle Earth should they not behave. (Or give their elder brothers their desserts every once in a while.) But Dori had put his fears to rest every night, promising that Nori was just being silly, and that such things did not exist. Ori could sleep peacefully believing that Dori was right, and he wouldn't think about it for the rest of the week.

That all seemed wrong now though. Dori was wrong, Nori was right, (a very rare occurrence.) and the lot of them had just barely escaped with their lives. Ori pressed himself further into the corners and pulled his thing blanket over his head, hoping that if he hid away as usual, he could make the bad things go away. That had always worked in the past.

_-BOOM-_

Everyone in the cave, including Thorin, practically jumped out of their skin as a clap of thunder echoed through the mountains. After a few passing moments of silence, the party managed to settle back down again, reassuring themselves with nervous laughter and halfhearted jests. Not Ori though. He simply pulled his blanket tighter around himself and buried his face into the wall.

And that was how he stayed for many hours.

He was sure all of the dwarves were asleep when he decided to come back out from hiding. He let the blanket slide from his shoulders and began to weave carefully through the pile of his sleeping companions as he tried to reach his backpack. He wanted to write, or maybe sketch a few things. That always made him feel better after a particularly fierce scare. He slowly and cautiously stepped over Balin, then managed to hop over Thorin, who of course wasn't truly asleep anyway, and had almost made it to the bad before someone said, "You certainly took your time hiding away in that corner." Ori practically tripped over Bombur and stumbled over Bilbo, who gave a noise that was a cross between a squeak and a snort before pulling his knees up to his chest and curling back up.

"Bofur!" Ori exclaimed as he tried to regain his balance. "I forgot you had first watch. I didn't think Thorin put anybody on watch. I thought he forgot." He had started to ramble now. Partly because the storm outside scared him, and he just wanted his journal, and partly because Bofur had always made him feel oddly giddy, even in the most unhappy of situations. He managed to stop his babbling though, and simply mumbled, "I just need my book. That's all."

The smile Bofur gave was not helping that dizzy feeling that was starting to buzz in Ori's head. "I can get it for you. You'd have to climb over Dwalin next, and you know he likes hitting things in his sleep." Ori gave an awkward nod in response as the older dwarf leaned over and pulled the thick, leather bound book from the front flap. "This is it right?"

Before Ori could respond another thunder clap, louder than the first resonated off the cave walls, causing Bofur to drop the book and Ori to retreat back the safety of his blanket. Bofur took a moment to calm himself back down before picking the book back up and heading over to the now shaking lump under the gray covers. "Louder than usual that one was." He said with a hollow laugh. "Figure it'll stop soon though. It can't rain all night now can it? ...Ori?" he nudged his friend a little, hoping he could coax him back out again. "Ori, I've got your book if you still wanted it." Silence. "Well, alright then. I'll just leave you to think. If you need me I'll be back where I was." He hesitated a bit before adding. "I hope the rain stops. I think you'll feel a bit better if it does."

As he stood to leave however, a hand darted out from under the blanket and grabbed his sleeve. "I'd like you to stay please." Ori whispered. "I've lost the thought I wanted to write anyway."

Bofur smiled again and sat back down. He didn't say anything at first, he simply leaned back against the rocks behind him and watched the rain drip off the mouth of the cave. It felt like hours before Ori finally spoke. "I don't like the rain." He stated. "Nori always said it was the elves spitting upon us from their safe castles high up in the forests. Quite frankly, that's really disgusting."

Although it was mean to laugh, Bofur couldn't help it. "Certainly sounds like something Nori would tell you. Can't imagine why the elves would waste their spit on the likes of us though."

Ori chuckled softly and peeked out from the blanket slightly. "He used to say that thunder was the sound of giants coming to get me too. I hated it when he said that."

Bofur frowned at this. "Well, I'm sure that those three out there hardly noticed us. We're too small for their old eyes anyway." Then he noticed the fear that had begun to flicker in his friend's face. He inched a little closer and continued speaking. "Did I ever tell you the time Bifur and I saw a Tree Shepard? Huge things they were." Ori poked his head out a little more. Stories had always intrigued him, even in his worst moods. "I kept thinking they would step on us, but they never saw us; even when we rushed by right under them. They were too busy looking ahead instead of below. I think that's how it worked with the Stone Giants. They're long gone now anyway. I saw them lumberin' away after the big one's head fell off."

_-BOOM-_

The next crack was so loud it made them both yelp in surprise, and Ori instantly jumped into the older dwarf's arms. It took them both about half a minute to realize what had just happened before Ori cleared his throat awkwardly and started to shift away. "S-sorry." He apologized as he tried to climb off of Bofur's lap.

"No, no, it's alright." Bofur let him slide off, noticing that Ori was still hugging him tightly. "I honestly don't mind. I'm quite scared now myself actually." He held onto the lighter haired dwarf in return, wishing that they both could stop shaking.

"Y-You don't mind if-if I stay here do you?" Ori asked.

"Not at all."

They decided to remain silent after that. The storm seemed to lessen considerably now that they sat huddled in each other's arms in the back of the cave, or maybe they were more focused on each other than the thunder and lightning that clashed outside. Either way, Ori was glad Bofur had stayed, and the giddy feeling inside of him started to fade as he leaned against his friend's shoulder, his eyes heavy with sleep. Then, for the first time since the adventure began, Ori drifted off during an angry storm feeling completely, and totally safe.

OoOoOoOo

_Just a quickie fic I wrote for my sister. Hope you enjoy, and hope I managed to write them in character. _


End file.
